Donna Sabine
|portrayed.by = |app.first = |app.last = |applist.lnk = }} Donna Sabine was Jules' replacement after Jules took a temporary leave of absence to recover from the gunshot wound she takes in S1 finale, "Between Heartbeats". A former undercover narcotics agent wishing to get rid of her "mask", Donna transferred to SRU's Team 3 upon Jules' return. She appeared in six Season 2 episodes: "Business As Usual", "The Fortress", "Clean Hands", "Aisle 13", "The Perfect Family", and "Remote Control". During her tenure on Team One, Donna took lethal action on two occasions. She appears again in the Season 3 finale, "Fault Lines", as the Team 3 Team Leader, running an evaluation test on Team 1, and helps track down Ed Lane's shooter in the Season 4 premiere, "Personal Effects", before apprehending a drug dealer who was partially involved in the case. In the Season 4 episode "A New Life", Donna's wedding is interrupted by gunfire. This leads Team One to respond, and they uncover a vendetta by a notorious crime family to apparently take down the undercover Vice officers who brought down the head of the family, Callum Logan. Donna was part of that operation, and Team One must help keep her and ex-team members safe. They discover too late that it is the spouses of the UC officers who are the ultimate targets, and Donna's ex-partner, Bill Kedrick, betrays her. In Season 4 and Season 5, Donna is seen to be the Team Leader on SRU: Team Three. In Episode:Keep The Peace, Part I, she is tragically killed in the line of duty. Relationships In the Season 4 episode "A New Life", Donna marries Hank Gerald, who works in the IT industry. Donna has an unnamed sister who lives "overseas"; her father is deceased. She was seen to be on very friendly terms with the members of Team One, in particular Ed Lane, Kevin Wordsworth, and Spike Scarlatti. Ed was chosen to walk Donna down the aisle, most likely due to their excellent rapport. Death In "Keep the Peace" (Part I), Donna was killed in an explosion caused by one of Marcus Faber's ten bombs: With Team Three, she had previously been at the City Hall bomb site where Clark Lane was trapped. Though Team Three were close to finding him, both Greg Parker and Ed Lane instruct Donna to abandon the search in order to head to Brookfield University, as new intel Jules Callaghan uncovered indicates the possible presence of another bomb. Donna reluctantly orders her team to leave to pursue the new threat. Upon arriving at a lab at Brookfield where Professor Anson Holt had once performed abusive, sadistic experiments on his students, Donna and her team find that Holt is seated in front of a bank of computers, watching the carnage the bombs have wreaked on the city. Further, Holt is wearing what appears to be a suicide vest. She orders her team to leave the lab ("One woman downrange.") but one team member, Jimmy, offers to stay behind to watch Donna's back in case Holt tries something while she attempts to disarm the bomb. Over the comm link, Spike Scarlatti tries to give Donna instructions on how to defuse Holt's bomb as he rides with Leah and Sam towards the university. Unfortunately, the bomb Holt wears is nothing like the previous bomb Spike defused earlier in the day at the 911 Call Center, and Donna cannot even find the detonator. In spite of Donna's very fierce questioning, Holt himself remains silent about the location of the rest of the bombs as the members of the SRU are still working on the theory that he is responsible for the bombings. Instead, he appears more frightened than anything else, and glances up towards the ceiling. When Donna follows his gaze, she sees a camera with a blinking red light mounted there. Greg Parker, who has just arrived on the scene asks Donna over the com link what she sees. It is at this point that both Greg Parker and Donna realise too late that it's a trap; that Holt is not the bomber, but bait. Parker shouts at Donna at once to get out of the lab, and she turns to run as she yells at Jimmy to move. Holt lets out a scream of terror; the bomb explodes, having been remotely detonated by Marcus Faber, who's been watching the lab all along from his home via the feed from the mounted ceiling camera. Greg looks on at the smoking, fiery, bombed-out lab, knowing Donna did not make it out. Ed, who has been listening in on the comm link while he has been doing his own search for Clark at City Hall, has an emotional breakdown after Greg explains what has happened: "Holt wasn't the bomber, he was the bait, Eddie. She was standing in front of him. She's gone, Eddie... son of a bitch... son of a bitch." One year after the events of Keep the Peace, a commemorative plaque has been placed on Donna's locker. In the final minutes of "Keep the Peace" (Part II), Ed toasts Donna and deceased Team One member, Lewis Young, at SRU headquarters following Greg Parker's retirement party: "To absent friends: to Donna and Lou." Trivia Donna is portrayed by Jessica Steen who is also known for her role as Special Agent Paula Cassidy in NCIS. In the show, her character Cassidy is also killed off in an explosion. Category:Characters Category:SRU: Team Three Category:Deceased Characters Category:Constables